Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates electrical safety outlets and particularly to electrical safety outlets having lockable covers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical outlets are common fixtures in homes today. Despite a number of safety improvements, these outlets remain a danger to small children. FIG. 1 shows a standard modern electrical outlet 100 as prior art. The slot openings 101 in the outlet that connect to the interior wiring are inviting to children who are driven to investigate everything. Every year children are electrocuted when they insert objects into the slots of electrical outlets.
To protect them from such danger, large covers have been invented. These covers fit over the entire outlet and can be locked. While making the outlet safe, they also make the outlet difficult to use. The cover must be unlocked every time the outlet is needed. Moreover, these covers extend out into the room, making furniture placement sometimes difficult.
Another device commonly used today is a small plastic cover 102, shown in fig. The cover 102 has prongs 103 that engage the slot openings in the outlet. When in place, these covers completely prevent access to the outlet slots; yet, they are easily removable when access to the outlet is needed. Moreover, because they are relatively flat, they do not block furniture placement. Despite these advantages, they have one major drawback. A determined child can pull them out of the outlet because there is nothing holding them in place. As a result, they improve safety only marginally.
The instant invention overcomes these problems. It is a removable cap that has two safe prongs. A replacement outlet cover is also provided that has corresponding side slots to receive the safety prongs. When the cap is inserted into the outlet, the safety prongs engage the side slots, which then hold the cap in place. Once the safety prongs are engaged, the safety prongs must be compressed to remove the cap. This type of action is beyond the motor skills of small children, thus making the caps totally safe for use around children. Moreover, removing the caps is a simple task for adults, which makes them more likely to be used than more complicated covers and locks. Finally, the caps can be sold as a kit with a replacement outlet box cover for a low price. This makes them affordable as well as easy to install and use.